iWant to hold your hand
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Es 1964 y The Beatles empiezan a hacer las giras en E.U.A. y Michelle (Sam) y su mejor amiga Anna (Carly) los quieren ir a ver pero pequeños inconvenientes impedirán que puedan ir juntas, ¿pero qué pasa cuando a Anna se le ocurre algo que envuelve a Michelle y a George (Freddie)? porfis comenten c: es mi primera historia


iWant to hold your hand.

**A mí no me pertenecen la canción I want to hold your hand… le pertenecen a Paul McCartney, Yoko Ono y agg Michael Jackson y iCarly pertenece a Dan Shneider, aunque solo utilicé el físico y uno u otro aspecto de sus personalidades =P**

"…please say to me you'll let me be your man… (8)" Cantaba feliz, Michelle Days. A ella le fascinaba esa canción, era una canción que expresaba sentimientos bastantes profundos, pero que por el ritmo de la batería de Ringo y la voz de John podías a bailar. Amaba a esos cuatro talentosos chicos de Liverpool, simplemente hacían que dentro de Michelle se moviera algo que ella nunca ha podido explicar; pero lo que más le gustaba era que uno de ellos se llamará George, porque el chico del que Michelle estaba enamorada también se llamaba George, y así cuando hacía dibujos con sus nombres dentro de un corazón y alguien le arrebataba su cuaderno u hoja o cualquier pieza de papel en el que ella estaba escribiendo podía simplemente decir que era el nombre de ella y el de Harrison.

George Campbell, amigo de la secundaria de Michelle, su mejor amigo, mejor dicho, ellos vivían en Seattle.

Michelle empezará clases en Julliard el próximo septiembre, se especializará en piano, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado más haber aplicado en guitarra… Pero sus padres eran bastante estrictos en eso, ellos decían "El piano era el instrumento de Beethoven, no la guitarra" no había nada en el mundo que hiciera cambiar de idea a los señores Days.

Michelle estaba triste… En septiembre George se iría a Harvard a estudiar leyes, y que su mejor amiga, Anna se fuera a vivir a Los Ángeles en julio no ayudaba nada. Sólo le quedaba medio año para estar con sus mejores amigos, para estar con George. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que lo amaba desde el momento en el que empezaron las tutorías en química, física, matemáticas y biología? No. Eso no se lo podía decir… además de que estaba muy mal visto que una niña de 17 años invitará a salir a un niño de su misma edad… Así no se comportaba una dama… además su enamoramiento empezó hace cuatro años… en segundo de secundaria...Así es Michelle Days ha fingido tener problemas con las ciencias tres años…

"¡Michelle!, ¡Michelle!" corrió gritando Anna.

"¿Qué pasa, Anna?" dijo Michelle agarrándola de los antebrazos para calmarla. "siéntate, te traeré un poco de agua"

"Gracias" dijo Anna tomando el vaso lleno de agua que su amiga le había traído.

"¡THE BEATLES VAN A VENIR!" Dijo gritando, levantándose de su silla y empezando a brincar con emoción y felicidad.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijo sorprendida-feliz Michelle. "¡¿En serio vendrán?!" dijo gritando igual que su amiga y empezando a gritar.

"¡SIII!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, su amiga.

"¡¿Cuándo?!"

"Escuché que el 7 de febrero es su primera aparición"

"¿y no sabes si eso es aquí, en Seattle? Dijo Michelle un poco preocupada de que los boletos se podrían agotar pronto…

"no, pero debemos ir a la taquilla, vamos, acompáñame…"

…

"¿Agosto?" **(N/A: el dato de la fecha es errónea, yo me la invité :P)**Dijo Anna con la boca abierta y con cara de tristeza. 'Oh no' pensó Michelle

"Esto no puede estar pasando… ellos no pueden hacerme esto, yo me voy en julio." Dijo Anna llorando con un poco de enojo

"Pero Anna, de seguro ellos van a ir a Los Ángeles antes que aquí, ¡tu aún puedes ir!"

"Disculpe, señor, sabe usted, ¿cuándo tocan en Los Ángeles?" Dijo Anna acercándose a la ventanilla donde se encontraba el vendedor.

"si, es ennnn…" dijo viendo la pequeña hoja de los conciertos que darían The Beatles en América. "Septiembre, de este año." Anna y Michelle suspiraron "Gracias" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"La verdad es que si no voy contigo no me dan tantas ganas de ir" dijo Michelle con voz triste.

"¡No!, mira, ya sé que a principios de este año prometimos que iríamos al primer concierto de ellos juntas, pero, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, su primera vez en Los Estados Unidos." Dijo Anna con voz consoladora, aunque a ella también la hacía triste no poder ir con su amiga al primer concierto de The Beatles, en América. "¡Ya sé! Para que no vayas sola, ¡pregúntale a George!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa Anna y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que Michelle pusiera cara de horror al escuchar la idea más loca que a su amiga se le pudo haber ocurrido.

"¡Anna! ¿Qué cosas dices? Es lo más inapropiado que has dicho desde que te conozco" Dijo Michelle regañándola.

"¡Oh, vamos! Hacen una hermosa pareja, además sería muy romántico, ustedes dos juntos en el concierto más importante de Seattle, él poniéndose celoso porque tu les estas gritando a los cuatro hombres más guapos del universo." Dijo Anna animando a su amiga, sabiendo que su amiga moría de amor por el niño que vivía a tres casas de la de ella. Y a veces él era el único motivo por el que Michelle la iba a visitar. A veces, los tres iban a caminar al parque que estaba enfrente de las casas de Anna y George, caminaban, leía y estudiaban, y la mayor parte del tiempo, George llevaba su radio portátil y escuchaban a The Beatles.

"Anna, las cosas que dices, no sé cómo se te ocurrieron, no sé de dónde sacaste que yo- Dijo Michelle poniendo cara de "no puede ser" y señalándose a sí misma –le gustaba a George, a él le gusta alguien más" dijo deprimida mirando al suelo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién le gusta?" Preguntó Anna molesta de que su amiga tuviera tan poca fe de que algún día podría llegar a ser la señora Campbell.

"Puees…" dijo poniéndose nerviosa, en realidad a George no le gustaba nadie, 'no que yo sepa o que me haya dicho…' pensaba Michelle.

"¡JA!" dijo con voz victoriosa su amiga.

"Basta ya, Anna, no sigas. Él solo me ve como su amiga de la secundaria, nun-"

"-Campbell te ve más que solo una amiga" dijo Anna interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga, porque en realidad ya estaba harta de que su amiga se reprimiera diciendo que no era lo suficiente buena para alguien como George Campbell. 'Lo tengo' pensó Anna.

"¿Y si te demuestro que si le gustas?"

"Me vas a demostrar que estás equivocada y que a él le gustan las niñas como Beatrice Rice, rubias, altas, y que son porristas"

"¡Aggg! Chicas como Beatrice Rice jamás se fijarían en alguien como George, un sabe lo todo, lindo, pero nada atlético"

"¿de qué hablas? Él practica esgrima" dijo Michelle defendiendo al chico.

"Wow, esgrima" Dijo sarcástica Anna, "A ellas les interesa los jugadores de fut bol americano, nadie más" Dijo mostrando un muy buen punto, justo antes de que Michelle pudiera decir algo, alguien le tapo los ojos.

"Adivina quién soy y si lo haces te ganas una malteada grratiiis" Dijo George con una voz graciosa. Michelle puso sus manos sobre las de él y dijo "¡Rayos! ¿Quién será? ¿Será el vendedor de helados? ¿El vendedor de malteadas? O… ¿un jugador de esgrima?" y cuando dijo eso quito las cuatro manos que había sobre sus ojos y se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" fue todo lo que dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Anna indignada de que George no se había fijado que ella estaba ahí, honestamente, Michelle tampoco se acordaba de ella. "Mich, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Dijo Anna mientras George se acercaba a la ventanilla donde estaban vendiendo los boletos para el concierto.

"¿Qué más pruebas quieres además de eso?"

"¿pruebas de qué?" pregunto Michelle confundida por la pregunta de su amiga.

"¿Qué acaso no lo ves?" Michelle negó con la cabeza "A George, LE FA-SCI-NAS. simplemente hubieras visto la mirada que tenía cuando volteaste a saludarlo. Y cuando te aparte, me hecho una mirada como diciendo '¡¿Por qué me la quitaste?!"

"Creo que el frio ya te afecto." Dijo Michelle empezando a caminar y alejándose de su amiga. 'Si que el amor es ciego' pensaba Anna también empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

…

"Entonces, ¿compraste los boletos?" le pregunto Michelle a George.

"Todavía no,-"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Michelle interrumpiendo a su amigo

"Es que no tengo con quien irrr…" dijo George viendo al suelo, luego a su hamburguesa y después a Michelle que lo estaba viendo sorprendida. 'Es este momento o nunca… es la oportunidad de la que Anna me había dicho' pensaba Michelle mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" le pregunto George volteando a los lados para ver si encontraba algo que hubiera hecho sonreír a su amiga. Nada. 'Hum' dijo en una voz muy baja.

"¿Y sí…?" dijo dudando

"¿Y si qué, Michi?"¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que llamarla 'Michi' la ponía nerviosa? Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

"¿Y si vamos juntos al concierto?" Lo soltó tan rápido que a George le costó trabajo entender lo que decía.

"¿Qué no ibas a ir con Anna?" pregunto confundido-sorprendido.

"Emmm… ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho?" George negó con la cabeza "Se va a Los Ángeles en julio."

"Oh" Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del chico. "En estos tiempos una mujer no puede ir sola a un concierto…" dijo con voz pensativa, George, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las favoritas de Michelle.

"¿Eso es un sí?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Si, Michi, iremos juntos al concierto más genial de Seattle" Dijo agarrando las manos de Michelle y levantándolas, haciendo una pequeña celebración. Michelle pensaba que no podía ser más feliz en ese momento pero vaya que se equivocaba…

"Pero…" Dijo George pensativo y viendo las manos de los dos entrelazadas… se puso un poco nervioso, poniendo también un poco nerviosa a Michelle… "¿Oh please say to me you'll let me be your man, and please say to me you'll let me hold your hand?" cantó sitando una de las frases que componía la canción preferida de Michelle. Pensando lo que quería decir en verdad la canción Michelle se quedo asombrada de lo que George le estaba pidiendo que fuera… ¡LE ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE FUERA SU NOVIA!

"umm… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo haciéndose la tonta y tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que le había provocado George.

"Quiero que seas mi novia, Michelle…" Dijo respirando hondo y mirando los ojos azules de Michelle.

Ya era suficiente, Michelle no podía aguantar la felicidad que le traía escuchar eso, lo había escuchado en su cabeza millones y millones de veces, pero escucharlo de verdad era increíble.

"Si."

"¿Sí?" dijo sorprendido de la respuesta de su novia.

"¡SI!" Dijo aún más feliz Michelle (si eso fuera posible) y eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar George… se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Michelle, la agarró de la cara y la beso. 'Hum… Creo que Anna si tenía razón… le encanto a George'.

Fin.

**¡Chicos y chicas!** **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia… es mi primera, así que no tengo mucha experiencia haciendo historias, pero la obtendré ya verán (; bueno eso espero… jajaja XD Por favor no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus opiniones (review,) acerca de la historia… no se olviden que esto es una historia de un solo capítulo (one shot)… pero he estado pensando hacer una pequeña continuación, pero eso es decisión de ustedes… Oh, y también quería recordarles que voy a hacer una historia ya seddie, seddie, el punto de esta historia era que se imaginaran a los personajes (físico) y ya (; ¡los quiero! :* 3**


End file.
